Soraka's Redemption
by cissichan
Summary: Facing yet another defeat, there was little to no doubt that the one to ultimately blame for their loss was Soraka. In an effort to make up for her mistake, Soraka decides to grant Graves a "special" treatment. Rated M for sexual content.


As the nexus finally fell, a deep sigh of exhaustion and disappointment escaped the champions on the blue team. No one said it out loud, but the consensual agreement was that Soraka had been the weakest link. Having been way too passive, her lane presence was extremely low for this level of play. Graves, her lane partner, had continuously tried to help her with constructive criticism, but to no avail. At the end, he simply did not care any more, and she felt the disapproval throughout the rest of the game. Her entire team had already left the fields, save for Graves, who waited for her at the summoner platform. With a numbing feeling of shame, she approached him.

- "I... I'm sorry..." she said, lowering her head, staring at her feet.

- "It's fine." Graves mumbled underneath his beard. "I know ya did yer best. It just wasn't good enough." Those last words stung her harder than she had expected, and her eyes started to tear up.

- "There is something I'm actually good at..." she said, quietly. Not sure if he could hear her. Not sure if she wanted him to. He must have, though, since he stopped himself with one foot onto the platform.

- "And what 'thing' would that be, hm?" he asked, a sound of disbelief in his voice. As if he doubted that she'd actually be good at anything. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. Slowly, she placed her head next to his, whispering into his ear.

- "Making up for my mistakes..."

With those words, her hand travelled along his shoulder, unstrapping his cape. As it fell to the ground, she paused to see what his reaction would be. He merely let out a sly laugh. Enough to encourage her to continue. Her hand ran the length of his upper body, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Placing both of her hands on his hairy chest, she pulled them apart, removing the shirt as she stroked his shoulders and, eventually, embraced him.

- "You can do whatever you want with me..." she said with a sensual voice. As their eyes met, she suddenly realised what she was about to offer, and she felt her face heat up as she blushed.

- "That so?" he asked, smirking. She nodded, too embarrassed to speak any further. The thought of having him dominate her was sort of arousing, but she didn't want to tell him. Everyone thought of her as innocent and pure, but inside she was as naughty as they come.

- "Strip for me." he commanded, crossing his hands. Her heart started to pound as she took a step back, unwrapping the cloak around her neck. She felt a hot sensation building in between her legs as she slowly pulled the top of her robe down, exposing her breasts. She kept pulling until the robe passed her hips, then dropped it, revealing her panties. Instinctively, she tried to cover herself up to the best of her ability.

Graves unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough to expose the growing bulge underneath his underwear. Tilting his head, he signaled Soraka to get closer. She understood clearly, and kneeled down in front of him. Slipping her fingers in underneath the fabric of his underwear, she pulled them down, carefully freeing his already hardened manhood. Staring at it for a brief second, she felt her heart skip as the warmth between her legs spread through her entire body. With her index finger and her thumb, she pulled the foreskin back before slowly lowering her head over the tip. Graves let out a quiet grunt, closing his eyes as he placed his hands on her head, intertwining his fingers with her hair as he guided her up and down in a steady pace. Using her tongue to massage the side of his shaft, she occasionally let out quiet moans, enjoying the sensation she got from him tugging her hair. Feeling more and more horny, she eventually placed her right hand against the wet mound between her legs, slowly massaging it as she kept sucking his dick.

After a good minute or so of this treatment, Graves pulled himself out. Soraka withdrew the hand she had used to pleasure herself, then looked at him, gasping with a drip of saliva in the corner of her mouth.

- "Turn around." He said as he got down on his knees as well. She complied, positioning herself standing on her knees and elbows, with her round butt facing Graves.

- "Well well, you naughty wench." he exclaimed as he noticed the already soaked panties. Shame and guilt washed over Soraka once more as she put her head down against her arms, allowing her bangs to cover her blushing face.

- "I'm sorry..." she said, quietly. Graves replied with a simple grin, placing his hands on the insides of her hips, spreading her legs slightly. A tingly feeling of happiness and excitement filled her body when it became clear that he wasn't going to stop. Relaxing slightly, she closed her eyes, awaiting his next move.

With a quick pull, Graves ripped the panties off of Soraka's hips, sending another pleasurable jolt through her as she felt the cold air around her exposed womanhood. Gasping at the unexpected move, she held her breath as she looked back at him. Placing his hands on her rear, he used his thumbs to pull her cheeks apart, granting him full access to her. Another gasp escaped her lips as she kept holding her breath, finally exhaling when she felt his tongue against her pussy.

- "Mmmh!" moaning loudly, she pushed her upper body into the ground, lifting her lower body higher in the process, trying her best to press it against his face. Her nipples, grinding against the rough earth beneath her, only intensified her pleasure.

- "O-ooh, Stars!" she yelled out as his tongue went past her barrier, stroking the insides of her walls. Completely lost in ecstasy, she scratched around in the dirt underneath, eventually clenching her hands as a warm feeling built up between her legs.

- "A-aah! I'm g-gonna... AAAAH!" she screamed as she gave in to her orgasm, her whole body going limp with the wave of pleasure. Her cheek pressed against the ground as tears escaped her eyes.

- "S-stars, yeah..." she sighed as she released her fluids onto the ground, her hips twitching violently. Her moment lasted a good couple of seconds before it passed, leaving her flat on her belly, exhausted and happy. With a final exhale she wiped the sweat off her face, then turned towards Graves again.

- "Thank you..." she said, breathing heavily. Nodding towards her, he smiled gently, giving her another moment to recover.

Once Soraka's breathing settled down, she got up on her knees, her back still facing Graves. She was just about to turn towards him as she felt his hands upon her hips again.

- "Oh, I ain't done yet." he said with a chuckle. As the words were spoken, a tingling feeling of excitement spread through her body once more, making the hairs on her arms stand on end. His rough hands on her soft hips felt so good, and she wanted more. She wasn't done either. With his left hand he ran the length of her back, reaching across it as he pushed her upper body into the ground again. She gasped, not expecting him to be so rough. But she approved, silently. As a reaction, her hips raised themselves, causing her to resume the same position she had earlier. Grabbing hold of her hips again, he moved in closer, the tip of his dick touching her entrance. Holding her breath once more, she spread her legs as wide as she could, wanting him inside of her. Taking the hint, he pushed himself forward, easily slipping into her soaked vagina and, without much effort, filling her up completely.

- "Unh! Oh S-stars!" she moaned, digging her head into the dirt again. With his right hand, Graves took a hold of her ponytail, pulling it, forcing her to raise her head. A loud gasp escaped her as her fingers dug into the ground. With her back arced and her legs wide spread, Graves started exiting and entering her, her wet insides wrapping perfectly around his fully erect member.

- "A-aah!" she exclaimed, feeling more horny than ever as the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure coursed through her limbs.

- "Mmh." he grunted, focusing on her sexy figure as he kept thrusting. He was clearly being rough, increasing the pace more and more each time their hips slammed together. But Soraka didn't care. She loved it. She was completely aware of herself, and of him. She felt every muscle tighten when his dick pierced her pussy, causing her breasts to jiggle back and forth. She felt so naughty, and the thought itself aroused her beyond her limits.

Suddenly, he wrapped his left arm aroung her waist, pulling her towards him as he tugged her hair. Still connected, he leaned back into a sitting position, with Soraka in his lap. Almost numbstruck with excitement, Soraka immediately started grinding her hips, pleasing both him and herself as she felt the familiar warmth building up.

- "M-mmh! Ooh, G-Graves..." she moaned, increasing her rhythm as she used her hands to lift her legs into the air, opening herself up to his cock even further. At the same time, he grabbed a hold of her breasts with his rugged hands, fondling and squeezing them while pinching the nipples between his fingers.

- "Unh... Damn, Soraka." he groaned. "There really is something you're good at." With another chuckle, he started moving his hips together with hers, pressing himself as deep into her as he could with every thrust.

- "T-thank you... Oooh... Ooh S-stars, this f-feels so good!" she screamed, blushing brightly at her own actions. Breathing heavily, she let out a whimpering moan with every exhale, closing her eyes as they started tearing from the immense pleasure she felt. Graves knew he was close to finishing, and although he knew Soraka wouldn't object, he didn't want to impregnate her. At least not now. Lowering his hands from her breasts, he placed them underneath her, grabbing her butt as he lifted her slightly, enough to disconnect them from each other. Soraka, exhaling sharply at the sensation, let out a soft, questioning sound as she turned her head towards him.

- "Keep goin'." he told her, his manhood still as stiff as ever. Letting out a sigh of happiness, Soraka resumed her grinding motion, rubbing her pussy against the rough surface of his cock.

- "Aah, f-fuck..." Graves mumbled, closing his eyes as he leaned back, supporting their combined weight with his arms. Soraka's squealing moans matched the rhythm of her hips, increasing more and more as she felt like she was on fire. Arcing her back, she leaned against Graves' chest, then used her free hands to fondle her breasts as violently as he had been doing, pinching her nipples with every grope.

- "Aaah! Mmh! Oh, b-by the Stars, I-I'm... I'm... A-AAAAH!" she was unable to finish the sentence as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Pushing herself against him, she got her second orgasm, releasing her fluids all over his throbbing member as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She paused for a moment to fully enjoy her release, gasping and moaning like never before. As the sensation passed, her arousal was still present, and so she let go of her breasts and grabbed his member with her right hand. Still leaning back, she started rubbing his cock, moving her hand in a steady, fast pace. Her juices made sure his hardness was easy to handle, and the way he reacted to this treatment made her sure he was about to come. And she was so ready for him.

- "Mmmh! A-aah! S-Soraka... Uhnn! RRGH!" Graves groaned, arcing backwards as he finally got his orgasm. She felt him stiffen as he exploded, shooting his seed across Soraka's stomach in several waves, soiling her breasts. Exceptionally pleased, she let go of his cock and used the hand to stroke her chest, enjoying his fluid running down her body. Turning towards him, she licked her fingers before smiling in a naughty way. The way she was going to be viewed from now on.


End file.
